There is known a laminated composite interior component that has: (a) a first member that has a predetermined mating surface; (b) a second member made of an elastically deformable resin material and having a plate portion that is generally parallel to the mating surface, the plate portion being integrally provided with a large number of projections that project toward the mating surface such that a space is formed between the mating surface and the plate portion, the second member being disposed so as to be placed on the first member with the projections contacting the mating surface, in which: (c) the large number of projections have the same shape as each other, and are configured such that a flexural rigidity of each of the projections against a compressive load is anisotropic around an axis of the projection so that the projections are each to be deflected in one direction around the axis; (d) the large number of projections are disposed on line segments that define a shape of a large number of arrangement units in accordance with an arrangement pattern in which the arrangement units are provided regularly; and (e) distal ends of the projections are pressed against the mating surface so that the projections are elastically deformed to impart cushioning properties. In a vehicle interior component (such as an ornament) described in Patent Document 1, which is an example of such a laminated composite interior component, projections are disposed on the sides of polygons in accordance with an arrangement pattern in which the polygons are provided regularly as arrangement units. FIG. 31(b) describes a technique for further improving the softness due to increasing the height dimension of minute projections 232 and suppressing interference among the minute projections 232 by making the directions in which the minute projections 232 fall over different from each other, thus increasing the pressing stroke.